


Shinsengumi: Forget-me-not

by erikanyanko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikanyanko/pseuds/erikanyanko
Summary: The Shinsengumi, organized by the Shogunate during 1864 and commanded by Erwin Smith, was founded to protect the Shogunate representatives in Kyoto. They were tasked to uphold the imperial edict to exclude foreign trade from Japan and were active until 1869. At its peak, the Shinsengumi had up to about 300 members. They were the first samurai group during the Tokugawa/Edo Era to allow those from non-samurai classes to join. Many joined the group out of a desire to become a samurai and the prestige that followed. Some joined to be involved in political affairs. It should be noted however, that majority of the members were born in the samurai class. Though some revere them to be brave and determined warrior protecting their country, other describe them as a ruthless murdering squad who terrorized the streets.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Shinsengumi: Forget-me-not

**June 20 1869**

This would be Levi’s final attempt. Sitting on his horse, looking out scanning the wide field. His usual, most trusted swords, are gone. No doubt on their journey to be entrusted to his only surviving friend. He never imaged himself to be the one that survived. The one that watched as everyone around him, everyone he knew and cherished, all die. Somehow those cherished memories feel so far away. A fading dream leaving nothing but a lingering warmth in his chest. He was so far from home. Far away from everything. It had been 6 years since he and Erwin joined the _Roshigumi_. But it felt like a lifetime ago. After Erwin had surrendered to the Imperial Loyalist Army and was later executed in May, Levi gathered the remaining soldiers who were still loyal to the _Shinsengumi_ and made the journey way up to the northern island.

This would be his last stand.

.

.

.

.

.

He knew they wouldn’t win.

.

.

.

.

.

It would be a miracle if he made it out alive.

.

.

.

.

.

It didn’t matter how many times Hange tried to persuade him not to go; that the battle would be futile. “You’re going to die on that field! Is that what you want?” Levi knew he was being stubborn. That he was clinging to a way of life that had already expired. A flame still clinging on to the remaining bit of wick before being snuffed out by the surrounding hot wax.

He wasn’t going to out without a fight. His pride wouldn’t let him.

“I’m not going to battle to win, Hange! With the Tokugawa government about to collapse, there’s no place for someone like me in the world that’s going to replace it. That’s why I _must_ go!”

It would be the best battle of his life.

To die for the country he strived so hard to protect.

He went determined. To fight and make sure this would be a battle that no one would ever forget.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be more warrior-like than a warrior**

.

.

.

.

.

.

There were times, so many times, that he missed Erwin’s smiling face as he said his mantra. “To be more warrior-like than a warrior.” The days they spent practicing in an empty dojo dreaming of being renowned warriors with old samurai blood flowing through their veins instead of the poor country boys that they were. They came from nothing and look how far they had come. Achieved so much with what little time they were given. The youngest of six children born to a couple of farmers grown to become the Vice Commander. The _Demon Vice Commander_ of the Shinsengumi. Owner of the sword, Izuminokami Kanesada made by the 11th and last generation of the Aizu Kanesada.

Only for it to end like this. The Shogunate troops continue their attacks on both land and see. His men scattered after fighting for so long and hard. Levi can’t remember if they were winning or losing. The air smells of fire, gunpowder, burning flesh, and blood.

But it doesn’t matter.

Levi can feel himself fading in and out of consciousness as he lays on the battle ground.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Where was his horse?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

How did he end up on the ground in the first place?

All he remembers was riding on his horse charging into the battlefield. Leading his men and cutting down any and every Imperial Loyalist soldier that got in his path. Screaming with all the strength he had left. With a sword that wasn’t even his. A sword that felt foreign in his hand.

“Shit,” he thought to himself.

Levi tried to get up only to hiss at the searing pain that shot through his lower back. He didn’t need a medic to tell him what had happened.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He was shot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He wasn’t going to make it.

The battle cries, sounds of guns and canons seemed to fade into the distance as Levi painfully turned his body to stare up at the blue sky. It looked so peaceful…so calm. He could feel his eyelids become heavier as time slowly passed. Straining his neck, he turned to look on to the battlefield. His squinted, his eyes trying to get a clearer view only for it to be obstructed by a small cluster of tiny blue flowers with a yellow center. He watched as they came into focus and danced with the gentle wind blowing from the east.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Forget-me-nots

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren’s favorite flower.

Levi grunted and clenched his teeth through the pain as he tried reaching out for the flowers. The pain was tremendous. He twirled the tiny blue flowers between his bloody fingers as he remembered Eren’s smile. That warm, perfect smile. He grimaced when he noticed that the blood had smeared the petals and dropped his hand.

“Levi,” a familiar voiced called out.

“Vice Commander Levi,” it called again.

Levi strained his neck to look up at the figure that squatted in front of him casting a shadow over his face. A single tear fell down his blood-stained face as his eyes focused and finally recognized who was calling his name. Eren crossed his arms and rested them on top of his knees. He gave a small pout before cocking his head to the side and smiled.

Levi wanted to speak but found his throat dry. He wasn’t sure what he was seeing to be true.

It was Eren.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But it couldn’t have been him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

His mind was playing tricks.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There was no way Eren could be here.

.

.

.

.

.

It wasn’t possible.

.

.

.

.

He had to be hallucinating from all the blood loss.

.

.

.

That had to be it.

.

.

Eren was dead.

.

Eren had been dead for almost a year.

“What are you doing lying on the ground? It’s not like you to take a day off.”

Levi tried desperately to reach out and see if Eren was truly there. His hand almost made it only for it to flinch back from the pain. Levi bit into his cheek hard as he reached out again. His tongue tasted nothing but blood. It didn’t matter. Not when Eren looked the way he did as warm sunlight surrounded him. His long dark hair pulled back and fastened high on his head with his signature white headband wrapped around his forehead and tied in the back. Levi’s gaze momentarily shifted to watch the straps entwine with Eren’s hair as wind passed through them.

.

.

.

.

.

He was wearing the Shinsengumi uniform.

.

.

.

.

.

He was wearing **_their_** uniform.

The bright blue bordered with a large white triangle pattern matched the sky behind him. Levi’s eyes traveled along the white cord that crisscrossed over Eren’s chest before disappearing under the haori. He had heard of people seeing their life flash before their eyes in their final moments. At first, he thought it was just a bunch of meaningless gossip. Stupid and impossible.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He thinks differently now.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He doesn’t know if he was being blessed or cursed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blessed in getting to see Eren one last time before his last breath.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Or cursed in getting the reminder that, no matter how strong he was, he couldn’t save Eren from his illness.

Eren smiled and reached down to take Levi’s hand. The warmth from Eren’s hand instantly relaxes Levi. Pain seemed to fade away and nothing seemed to matter anymore. Eren’s smile widen before placing a small kiss on the back of Levi’s hand.

“It’s alright, Levi. I’ve been waiting for you.”

Curse or not, Levi fought against his heavy eyelids. He wanted to look at Eren for as long as possible. What he would give to have the strength to get up from the ground and hold Eren’s face between his hands to get a clear, closer look.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

One year

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He hasn’t seen this face for one year.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He hasn’t held that hand for one year.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He hasn’t been kissed by those lips for one year.

Eren turned his head and looked towards the battlefield. Levi could only stare at his face. He had little strength left to do anything else. He could still remember when Eren was just a young brat trailing after him and Erwin like a puppy, eager to learn and join in whatever they were doing despite the dangers. He was one of the best swordsmen and wasn’t the least bit humble about it. Always making snarky comments and jokes on the battlefield.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When did Eren become this mature?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He couldn’t remember getting older.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He couldn’t remember what started their relationship. It just…happened.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Like everything else.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It just happened.

Everything seemed to suddenly flash before him.

Erwin moving away from the dojo and joining the _Miburo_ to protect the Shogun and the Shogunate. Levi joining shortly after and watching Erwin become the commander and founding the Shinsengumi from the remnants of the _Roshigumi_. Erwin appointing Levi as his Vice Commander. Erwin submitting a letter and having their request granted to police the city of Kyoto. Levi earning the nickname Demon Vice Commander.

Levi’s and Eren’s relationship becoming more than just friends.

More than just brothers.

The incident at the Ikedaya Inn. Levi watching as Eren became sicker and sicker. Hoping he would get better only for those very hopes to be crushed. Eren wasn’t going to get better. There was no cure for tuberculosis.

And in the middle of all that, the Imperial Loyalist Regime gained traction and started to rise. And the Tokugawa government started to fail and fall. Levi lost everything.

His comrades – dead.

Erwin – executed and beheaded.

Eren – suffered a slow and painful death.

“Our country is changing, Levi. For better or for worse, I don’t know.”

Eren looked back at Levi and smiled again. He leaned over and gently scooped up Levi in his arms. Levi should feel pain but he doesn’t. He leaned his head against Eren’s shoulder and softly inhaled the familiar scent that he thought was long forgotten. He felt relaxed. Ready to fall asleep right there in Eren’s arms.

“You’ve done enough, Levi.”

Eren turned and starting walking away from the battlefield. Levi was no longer wearing the Western battle uniform, nor was his hair cropped short. His hair was long, fastened up in the same style as Eren’s and swayed with each step that Eren took. Across his forehead was fastened a similar headband on which the word “sincerity” was inscribed. The black Western uniform was replaced with a bright saturated teal blue haori bordered with a white triangle pattern. Instead of Western pants, a grey hakams bordered with the same white triangle pattern flared out at his angles and was fastened at his middle over a white kimono.

Smelling the faint fragrance of salt water combined with the sound of gentle waves hitting the shoreline, Levi looked up at Eren with half-closed eyes. He followed the line of Eren’s jaw up towards his ear before following the gentle slope of his cheek before stopping at his eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Those big bright blue-green eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They sparkled and swirled like deep ocean waves. Forever changing.

Sensing he was being watched, Eren looked down and smiled warmly at Levi before placing a short kiss on his forehead.

“Were we really _this_ young?” Levi asked quietly. He could feel Eren smile against his forehead and nod.

“Yes.”

“It seemed like so long ago...” Even though it had only been a year, it felt so long. Certainly, the heaviest and most draining. “It was so hard, Eren” Levi sniffed through his tears. “So hard…”

“It’s over now, Levi. You can rest.” Eren whispered.

.

.

.

.

“Where are we going?”

.

.

.

“Home”

.

.

.

**June 20 1869**

Levi Ackerman, former Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi special police force, fell during combat after a bullet shot through and shattered his lower back.

Levi Ackerman’s death marked the final end of the Shinsengumi.

The end of the era of samurai.

**June 27 1869**

The Goryokaku fortress in the northern island, Hokkaido, was taken and the military of the Ezo Republic, the last Shogunate forces, surrendered to the new Meiji Government.

This marked the end of the Edo Era bringing forth the Meiji Restoration.

After the battle, soldiers looked far and wide for Levi Ackerman’s body. But, no matter how hard they searched, the body or any sort of remains could not be found. All they could find was a worn handkerchief stained with spots of dried blood next to a small cluster of unharmed forget-me-nots.

Among the things entrusted to Hange Zoe, a former doctor and physician of the Shinsengumi, shortly before Levi Ackerman went into battle was a photograph of himself, a long lock of his hair braided with a lock of dark brown hair, two swords, and his death poem.

**_Though my body may decay on the island of Ezo, my spirit guards my love in the capital._ **

The Shinsengumi was organized by the Shogunate during 1864 and was commanded by Erwin Smith. Founded to protect the Shogunate representatives in Kyoto, they were also tasked to uphold the imperial edict to exclude foreign trade from Japan and were active until 1869. Though some revere them to be brave and determined warriors protecting their country, other describe them as a ruthless murdering squad.

Many believe in the rumors that Vice Commander, Levi Ackerman, and captain of the first unit, Eren Yeager, were romantically involved in secret. Neither had taken a wife and no evidence has been found to prove or deny this claim. Many followers, both academic and fans, of the Shinsengumi history believe that the two had a romantic relationship and various pop culture adaptations depict the two engaging in such secret romantic affairs.

A cenotaph for Levi Ackerman stands next to the grave of Eren Yeager in Sensou-ji Temple in what is now present day Asakusa, Tokyo. Though only open to the general public for one day each year in June, priests and priestesses always find various bundles of flower bouquets, lit incenses, and an array of foods and beverages placed near the entrance gate of their graves.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Though no one could explain the bushes of forget-me-nots that grew wildly around their graves.


End file.
